Shadows Within The Soul
by MSimms1995
Summary: When young Alex Delumine sets out on his pokemon journey from Oldale Town, he realizes that there are forces much greater than simply the wild pokemon that hide in the grass. A mysterious man is gathering power in search of an ancient artifact, one capable of bringing about the end of the world, and Alex, along with his friends and pokemon, must conquer the shadows within the soul.
1. Prologue

**Hey people! Welcome to Shadows Within The Soul! This is my first fanfiction I've written, but I've been jotting down ideas for about two years now. I'll try my hardest to keep this story interesting and keep you all around. Just a little heads up, this story will mostly be in the 1st person from the view of the primary character, Alexander Delumine. However, sometimes the point of view may change, but I'll put a little note in the corner stating so, that way nobody gets confused. This chapter will not be in the POV of Alex, but of a yet to be known character. But, before I bore you all with this introduction, without further ado, I present to you, Shadows Within The Soul!**

**Prologue**

(?'s POV)

_Thoughts_

_**-**Telepathy**-**_

"Speech"

_Wow! The Gracidea flowers smell beautiful today! Mother will love these!_ I shove my face into the bundle of red flowers again and inhale their scent, the morning dew sticking to my face. The refreshing feeling washes through my body. It's addictive. I just want to stay here and absorb the scent of the flowers. _These aren't for me though. They are for Mother. She'll be so happy!_ I finally take my face away from the flowers and start walking home through the field. The grass tickles my feet as it runs between my toes.

"Alright, Ben. You asked for it. Be ready for a beatdown like you've never experienced before!" A familiar voice rings through my head. I walk towards the sound and peek through the trees and the brush. The first thing I see is two human males standing across from each other. One is a tall boy with jet black hair and the build of a twig. He also has a large nose, almost nosepass-y and it makes him look really goofy. I giggle a little and my eyes drift to the other human. To the one who spoke. This one is shorter, has dark brown hair, underneath some kind of head cover with a bring on the front, and looks to be in better shape than the other. I don't know his name yet, but I know he is very kind and friendly. Despite Mother telling me not to, I can't help but watch him every now and then. He's just so fascinating. I'm not sure what it is. I just can't help it.

"Get ready Alex! My dad just sent this one over from Dewford Town!" The taller one says. _So Alex is his name_. A warm fuzzy feeling rumbles inside me. I continue watching. Both of them ready their red and white capture devices in their hands. They grow large before they each toss theirs in the air, releasing the Pokemon inside. The taller one sends out an aron, while Alex sends out a mudkip._ Oh. They're going to battle! Hmm... maybe I should wish him luck. _I look back up at him and nod to myself. I concentrate as hard as I can, and focus my energy on a single point; Alex's mind. It starts to hurt after a little, but I send a message out. I can only manage three words at this distance, but it should be enough._ -Good luck Alex…- _He turns around and I see his bright red eyes dart around, presumably looking for me. I quickly hide behind a nearby tree trunk. _Did he... did he see me?_ I peek around the other side and see him still just looking around. I give a sigh of relief and sit behind the tree for a minute, thinking about Alex. _His eyes... they're so kind and full of emotion. And the color is so pretty. Almost like Fathers eyes, but a brighter shade, and more... innocent. _I sigh again, then shake my head. _Right! I need to get back home before I'm late for lunch!_

I stand up and continue my way back home. A couple of my friends wave as I pass them, but their parents shush them inside when they see me. I even hear some mutter things along the lines of "stay away from her". Some even glare at me as I pass them, but I just ignore it._ I don't have time to deal with their hate today. Mother's birthday is more important than their gripes with me and my "color."_ I'm so close to my home that I can smell the fragrance of fresh berry stew. _Yes! I love Mother's berry stew! I can't wait to-_ I trip on a rock about ten feet from my home. "Eep!" is all that comes out of my mouth as I watch all the flowers I had been carrying fly out of my hands. I close my eyes and prepare for the impact of the ground, but it never comes. When I open my eyes I see the flowers floating around me, along with the ground being about five feet away from me. _I'm… floating?_

_-Yes sweetie, you're floating_**_.- _**I look up to see my mothers amused face in front of mine._ -You need to be more careful. You almost lost the flowers you picked.-_ She pulls the flowers together and hands them to me before bringing me to the ground.

_-Actually, Mother, I picked these flowers for you! I know gracideas are your favorite and since they don't bloom often I thought you'd like them_**_.- _**I give a proud smile and hand them back up to her._ -Happy birthday Mother!-_

She smiles at me and takes the flowers. She then bends down and hugs me. -_Thank you. They're beautiful. I love them.-_However, while hugging me she looks up and her expression hardens. -_Get behind me.-_ I look behind me and see several of the elders of our tribe coming towards us. I get behind my mother but peek my head out from behind her.

Mother bows quickly as they approach._ -Hello Elders. How may I help you today?-_ she greets. The elders bow back and the head one steps forward.

_-Hello sister. We came by to wish you happy festivities today. Initially at least. On the way over, we saw that one,-_ he nods his head towards me. -_on its way back from the direction of the human village they call Littleroot, and started to watch two humans who were about to commence one of their barbaric "battles" as they call them-_ Mother looks down at me quickly with a slightly annoyed expression._ -And I believe it may have made contact with one or more of the humans, which, as you know, is highly outlawed. We saw it- -_

_-Stop calling my daughter an it.-_ Mother cuts the Elder off. She has a fierce expression on her face. The expression she always have when she is defending me. Especially when the elders or others start referring to me as an "It"._ -You know damn well the my daughter is not an "it". She is a beautiful little Ralts just like yours and everyone elses children and is not some freak just because she has an alternate color pattern than us_.- Mother starts getting a glow in her eyes, preparing for any kind of confrontation.

The elder just steps back and huffs. _-We saw "her",- _he corrects. -_g__ather energy and seem to send it out, almost like a message to these humans. Any human contact is strictly forbidden, and it-_ mother growls. _-Err.. she is constantly seen coming from the "Oldale" and "Littleroot" areas. It needs to stop. And__with the day that your vision foretold of coming up, we must be careful. You may be our High Priestess, but something must be done to prevent this from repeating any further, otherwise, it could jeopardize the sanctity of our village. If you do not put a stop to this, we will ourselves, and "She" will not be the only one being punished.-_

_-Is that a threat?-_ Another familiar voice joins the conversation, but from behind the elders this time. They all turn around to stare at the source of the voice. I look through the elders legs to see Father standing there.- _Because if it is_**_,-_ **he extends the green blades on his elbows. -_I'm going to have to ask you to leave this place, unless someone feels strong.-_ He puts his hand to the stone on the leather strap at his side The elders all look around at each other, and start shuffling their feet. -_Thought so. Now leave.-_ The elders go around my father and start heading back towards the village center. After a few feet, the Head Elder turns around.

_-Next time we won't be so forgiving towards you and your abomination of an offspring. The village will not put up with it any further-_ He turns back around and continues walking with the others.

_-Mother?-_ I sniff as tears start falling down my face._ -Why do the elders hate me so much? It's not like I chose to be different…-_ Mother and Father reach down and both hold me close.

_-I know honey.-_ Mother strokes my face and soothes me. -_They just don't understand different. So they fear it and react with hatred. But I don't want you to listen to them. You're no abomination. You are a wonderful and beautiful little Ralts, and your father and I love you. Maybe one day... _**_-_** Mother suddenly lets go of me with a yelp of pain and drops to the ground holding her head. If Father wasn't holding onto me too, I would have dropped as well. The flowers mother had floating next her fall as well. I grab one of the flowers before it falls and hold it close.

_-My lady? What's wrong?-_ Father sets me down gently and bends down eye level with Mother.  
_-Mother?-_ I grab her hand. Mother slowly stands up and shakes her head.  
_-We need to leave. Now. I'll explain on the way.-_ Mother grabs me and starts walking, with Father at her heels.  
_-My lady, what has happened? Was it another vision?-_ Father starts looking around, eyes alert for danger.  
-_Yes. I saw a young human male alongside a shining gardevoir standing against the darkness of my last vision. But this darkness had grown, and I feel as though our village is no longer safe.-_

Mother takes us down a path that I haven't seen before. The trees and brush start to get messier, and it looks as though nothing has traveled this way in a long time. Then I sense it; a dreading feeling of hostility and horror. _-Mother?-_  
-_Yes I know. I sense it too. It should not be here. Not today at least. Arceus help us. We should have had more time- _

"Oh trust me. Not even Arceus can help you here." A large, imposing, human male steps out from the trees about ten feet away and stands before us. He is very muscular, almost machoke like, and wearing a blood red jacket and a dark brown, hooded cloak. Something about him is familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. He has a dark shadow of aura surrounding him, and I sense nothing but hostility from him. Hostility and evil. I cling to Mother tighter.

Father steps in front of us with his elbow blades drawn. -_Who are you? Why and how have you come here?-_ Father says telepathically to the man as he puts his hand to the stone at his side again.

"How is none of your concern. I have my ways and my resources. Why, however, is something you will have to worry about." The man puts his arms behind his back and starts pacing slowly. "You see, I'm searching for something. A powerful artifact of sorts. What it is or does isn't too important to you right now, but what is important, is that I am in the need of some powerful Pokemon to help me. And my sources tell me that there are particularly powerful Pokemon here. Pokemon capable of mega evolution without the need for a trainer." The man turns his head towards my father and is in my fathers face in the blink of an eye. _So fast… what even happened?_

My father flinches and takes a step back. -_So you've come to this sacred place to enslave us then.-_

"No no. Of course not. Well, that is if you cooperate with us."  
_-And if we refuse?-_  
"Well, then I will have no choice but to use force. And I can assure you that that would not be the smart option for you."

_-Well, neither was invading my village and threatening my people and family_.- Father touches the stone at his side. He and the stone begin to glow at once and soon Father is surrounded by a resonating lightish red ball. It shatters to reveal my father with longer, sharper elbow blades with red ends, his torso has turned all white with the exception of his midsection spike, his head spikes extended and with a long flowing cape cut down the middle. Father has mega evolved.  
_Wow! So cool! I've never seen father mega evolve, only heard stories. This guy is done for._

"Ah. So the stories were true. Excellent." The man grabs a capture device off of his belt. "But I guess force is the only option then. Too bad for you." As he throws his device, he touches a stone on his right wrist. The device is surrounded by the same type of lightish red ball as Father was and when it shatters, a small goblin-like creature with gems for eyes and razor sharp claws lands on the ground with a large red gem twice the size of it. This Pokemon also has a dark aura around it. It smiles a wicked, toothy grin and laughs fiendishly.

Father turns his head to us._ -My lady. These are no ordinary foes. I'll hold them off. Get out of here, warn the others if it's not too late and head towards the Petalburg village to warn them of what's happening here. I'll meet with you there And if I should fall, just remember. I love you both-._ Father turns back to the man.-_ Before we begin, may I learn the name of my adversary?-_

The man chuckles and shrugs. "Heh. I suppose it would be a good thing to know your soon to be master's name. My name… Is Red."

**End Prologue**

**Phew. So that's my prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Do not worry though, as there is much more to come. Just... be patient please. I don't always get much time to dedicate to writing this, but when I do, I try and write as much as I can. But I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, as I have many other ideas to put into writing. And if you have the time, please leave a review on what you liked (or disliked) about my prologue. And any criticisms, tips, or suggestions are welcome as well, so don't be afraid to say anything. Well, I've rambled enough. See you next chapter! :D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey-o readers! This is Chapter 1 of Shadows Within The Soul! I hope you enjoy this chapter as it's the first chapter in the POV of the primary character, Alexander Delumine ...Huh? What do you mean it's been nine months?... Oh. Well. Uh, sorry. Life's been busy. Got a promotion at work, got an apartment, and my work schedule is just not that friendly for writing. But, that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking of this, or other ideas. I still have tons (I mean tons) of ideas still for this story, it just comes down to having the free time so I can write this more. But, with the help of my new writing buddy, I can work on this more often. So, before I put you too far off from reading, let's get to the real story huh?**  
**Side note: to better enhance the story, (in my opinion) I recommend listening to the theme that would be playing in the areas in the game Alex is in (I.e. Oldale Towns theme first here, then Route 101) I think it'll make reading even more of a better experience. I know it helped me write it a bit. I used the ORAS versions, but you may choose whichever you one prefer :D**

** Chapter 1  
**  
**(Alex's POV)**

I step out the door and onto the grass outside my house. I breathe in the fresh air around me and take another look at the beautiful scenery that is Oldale Town. The forest green trees slightly swaying in the spring breeze, the Taillow and Fletchlings calling to each other and flying across the blue sky, parents with their children smiling and laughing. _Today is a perfect day_, I think to myself. _It is the perfect day for me to finally become a Pokémon Trainer_. I close the door of my house and, in turn, open the door to my new life.

I hear the words "Good-bye Alex! Be safe! I love you!" suddenly as I'm walking. I turn around and smile when I see my mom waving to me. "And don't forget to stop by my Pokemon Center in Petalburg once you're all done!"  
"Alright Mom! I will!" I call out and wave back before I notice a shadow by my feet. It seems to be coming from on top of my house but, when I look up, nothing is there. I shrug and wave one more time to my mom before turning back around and heading toward Route 101.

I wave to a couple of the residents as I pass. I said all my good-byes to everyone the previous night, but I still know I'm going to miss them. Being the small town that Oldale is, everyone knows everyone, so they're all essentially my family. And I'll miss them. _I'll come visit you guys often tho. I promise. _I catch the glimpse of another shadow nearby, but I don't see when I look up besides a few various bird pokemon, but that shadow was much too large to be a bird. _Eh. Probably nothing. Someone's pokemon just being weird or something. Oh well._

_(Music Change: Route 101)_

After about an hour and a half of walking, after passing by several people and pokemon, and the lovely green of my surroundings, I hear a familiar sounding scream. Like someone who has been startled and is now backed against a tree with an angry poochyena biting at his heels. "Oh Arceus dammit, Professor," I say, frustrated. "Not again." I run towards the sound and, as expected, there is a middle-aged man in an open lab coat and cargo shorts against a tree cowering from a small gray canine-like pokemon. Something's off about it though. It seems to have some sort of black aura around it. _What the...?_  
"Alex! Thank goodness you're here! Quick, grab one of the pokeballs-Whoa!" The professor just barely avoids getting his shin bit by sliding to the left. "In my bag over there! Fend off this poochyena!" The poochyena growls and snaps at him once more, but the professor jumps to the right this time and avoids it.

(Music Change: Battle Theme)

I go over to his brown messenger bag and open it up. The three pokeballs in there are labeled each with different symbols for which pokemon it is. I grab the one with the water droplet on it and pull it out. "Hey! Over here!" I yell to get the poochyena's attention. "Your mother was a skitty!" The pokemon turns around and snarls at me. It's jaws then light aflame and it charges at me. I hop to it's left, press the button on the pokeball and toss it in the air. A bright white light emerges from the pokeball and lands on the ground in the form of the small, blue amphibian-like pokemon with orange gills on its cheeks. It gives a short cry and shakes its head, almost like it woke up from a nap. It spots the poochyena and immediately takes a defensive stance. The two pokemon then stare each other down. The poochyena then charges again, jaws reignited.

"Mudkip, jump to the right and tackle it!" It makes another quick cry and dodges the poochyenas flaming teeth and then rams into it's side. It slides a few feet and howls in anger at Mudkip. It then retaliates by tackling Mudkip back. _What the... they typically run away after just one attack. What's with this one?_ Mudkip takes the hit but in response shoots a stream of water point blank into the poochyenas face. The stream sends the pokemon hurling into a tree and it falls unconscious. The black aura fades from the pokemon, and its unconscious face seems to relax itself, as though it's no longer in pain. _What was that weird aura? Whatever it was, it seems to be gone now._

(Music Change: Route 101)

I go back over to the professors bag and rustle through it a little and after a little I pull out a revive and a potion. I go to the poochyena and crouch down. I crack the revive open and wave it in front of its nose. It opens it's eyes weakly and stands up cautiously. "Shh. It's O.K. Just be still. I'm here to help." The poochyena seems to calm down a bit, so I slowly reach my hand out. It sniffs it and lowers its guard. I pet its head softly, and as I do, I look it over for any signs of injury. Besides a couple bumps and bruises from the earlier fight, there is a significantly nasty looking bite mark on it's neck. I see little bits of shadow fade away from the wound. "Yeesh. That's a nasty bite you have there. Let me fix that for you. It's gonna sting a little, but then it'll feel better." I continue petting it's head and then squeeze the spray bottle onto the wound. The poochyena makes a small whimpering sound and tenses, but quickly relaxes again once the pain stops. It bounces happily and licks my face before bounding off into the woods.

"Boy! You and Mudkip sure handled that situation well!" Professor Birch steps over to me and shakes my hand heavily. "That was an excellent display of quick thinking and pokemon handling! Excellent job Alex!" He stops shaking my hand and leaves me a little dizzy.

"N-no problem P-professor." I shake my head to clear my dizzyness and quickly go over to Mudkip and pick him up. "You alright buddy?" He makes a happy "Kip!" and wriggles free of my grasp and runs up my arm and rests along my shoulders. I smile and look over at the professor. "What did you do to piss off another poochyena this time anyway, Professor?"

"Surprisingly, nothing this time! I wasn't anywhere near it before it attacked. I was actually on my way over to your house with your new pokedex and pokeballs and got distracted watching a few wurmple interact with some of the new caterpie that have made their homes around here lately. Then I heard a growling behind me and saw the little pooch staring-no, glaring at me. I'm not sure why. And then it just snapped it me. So I started running from it. I'm lucky you showed up when you did, or I'd have been in much more trouble, hahaha." Professor Birch's bearded face widens in a huge smile.

_Jeez. Even when his life seems to be in danger, he still manages to smile and laugh. Damn is it infectious though. _I slowly smile and laugh a little too. "Heh. Yeah I guess so. But, did you notice anything odd about that pokemon? Anything out of the ordinary?" I ask seriously.

"Uh, besides it being a little more aggressive than average, not really." He puts his thumb and index finger along his chin. "Though, now that you mention it, I have noticed some wild pokemon being a bit restless and some being more aggressive than normal too. Hmm.."  
"You didn't notice any weird shadowy aura around it or anything."  
"I don't believe so. I might have been a little panicked so maybe I just didn't notice, but I'm pretty sure it didn't." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "That's a little odd to ask. Why, did you see one?"  
"Well, maybe. I'm not actually sure myself. I was kind of rushed too. Maybe I just imagined it." _Did I just imagine it though?_ I think to myself._ I swore I saw that. I'm positive. But then... why couldn't he see it? It was hard to miss._

"Eh. Oh well. We're both safe now. Everything's alright. Which reminds me, why were you, conveniently I might add, passing through here anyway?" The professor picks up his bag and closes it.  
"Oh! Right! I came to get my pokemon! It's been three months since I graduated trainers school," I cock my head at the professor "Though I thought that since you selected the day, I would have had to come to the lab myself. I didn't know you'd be coming yourself today.  
"Eh. I was heading out for my daily pokemon watch, so I figured that while I'm out I can stop by your house. Make it a little easier on you. Well, either way, I have the stuff with me now if you want to just do it here and now. I have a feeling you already know which pokemon you're picking though." He looks at the small, now sleeping, blue pokemon on my shoulder.  
"Yeah. I did form a pretty good bond with Mudkip before, and we flowed in that battle pretty well I think." I pet Mudkips head and he wakes up a little. He makes a small yawning noise before perking up. "Hey bud. How would you like coming with me on my journey around Hoenn?" Mudkip stands up fully on my shoulders and bounces around. Unfortunately, my shoulders don't exactly have wiggle room, so he falls off my shoulder behind me and faceplants into the grass. "Whoa! You ok?" He stands up after a minute and shakes his head to clear the dirt and grass off his face and resumes hopping happily.

"I think that might be a 'Yes', Alex!" Professor Birch laughs and then starts to rustle through his bag.  
"Hydrox." I say.  
"Hmm?" The professor lifts his head up and looks at me, a pen sticking out of his mouth.  
"I'll name him Hydrox." I crouch down to Mudkips level. "How's that? You like that name buddy?" Mudkip thinks about it for a second and nods his head happily. "Alright. Hydrox it is then!" I pick him up and he starts to nuzzle my face.  
Professor Birch takes the pen out his mouth and puts it in his pocket "What an excellent name Alex! Very fitting I think." He then smiles proudly and takes a deep breath like he's been waiting for this moment for years. "Alright, are you ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold. Take courage, and leap into the world of Pokémon where dreams, adventure and friendships await! Good luck to you in your adventures, and… wait for it… Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

**End Chapter 1**  
**Woo! Chapter 1 is done! Finally. It only took nine months to do it. Welp, see you in another year or so. No but really, I'll try to get the next chapter up and running ASAP. I've been on a good writing/idea kick lately, so hopefully I can use that. Also, let me know what you think of the music thing. Like it, hate it, indifferent, either way. (Also, i know that each section i had you read this time with the music was really short, but later sections should be longer.) Alright, Thanks alot, and see you next time! (Well, not see you, but uh.. yeah. Buh-Bye!)**


End file.
